dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Mother
Mother is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Twilight Crystal 2. She is a being that was released from the Twilight Crystal after the battle of former Oracle April Augustus and current Oracle Cynthia Alexander, who was accompanied by her comrades in the skirmish. Not much is known about her as of now. Mother appear in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT . /NT Appearance Mother is a woman appearing in her mid 20s, her skin appear in a pale grey color, her eyes are pure white and lips is black, and having crystal like bramble hair down to her shoulders. Mother's arms also have bramble vine wrapping around them. Mother's default outfit is crystal style evening dress, the top part and sleeves are made of a solid piece of black crystal, while skirt is made of tiny white crystal shards reaching down to the ground. In Ex Mode Mother from to crystal human dragon hybrid, gaining dragon like arms, tail with a rose at the end and wings made mostly of crystal petals, she also form the head of Shinryu appear on her left shoulder and Yizmat on the right with a rose appearing around her neck with the head of Bahamut now appear above her head. Story 7th Cycle= Chafing under the rule of Helel, Genesis summons Mother as a powerful being unshackled to either Ragnarok or Eris. Describing the endless nature of the war in an appeal to Mother's ambitions in the original world, the Deus offers her a deal: find a way to free him and end the cycles, and she shall be allowed to operate in Sundry as she wishes. Accustomed to a state of godliness, Mother quickly accepts, and requests that Genesis summon her seven Children of Sin. Now serving as a hidden third side of the conflict, Mother plants her Children among the Warriors of Twilight and Madness, ordering them to discover more about their factions. Meanwhile, she works to uncover the nature of Genesis and Helel, determining if she can usurp control of the world for herself. |-| 8th Cycle= |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= |-| 11th Cycle= Battle Mother Crystal Flower of Sin – Use crystallized plants and flowers of the deadly sins. ---- Mother's playstyle revolves around keeping her distance while setting up traps or turret-like plants, building up brave points to unleash a HP attack. Mother has poor defensive and speed but is very deadly when it comes to attack, and is able set up rapid fire turrets and can use some of her attacks to help her teleport away from her opponent. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Mother's EX Mode is Crystal Rose Dragon, in EX mode she gains the abilities Regen, Glide, Crystal Walk and Crystal Prison. Crystal Walk is when crystal spike form as she walks, when she walks near a Crystal Turrets they're upgraded dealing more damage, fire faster and will last as long as normal turret. Crystal Prison is her EX Attack, after casting it she'll trap her opponent in a massive crystal, while doesn't deal any from Brave or HP damage, they'll be trap for a good 5 seconds and Mother's Brave Attacks deal more damage. Mother's EX Burst is Twilight Rose, where she summons two halves of Twilight Crystal, will charge the light half while will charge dark half. If nether crystal is charge on time Mother will simple fire a crystal rose. If Light half is only one charge, Rose turns white and fire holy beam of light. If the Dark half is charged on time, Rose turns red and fire red and black beam of darkness. When both halves of Twilight Crystal is charge Rose will become red and white and fires a massive beam of Twilight, then imprison them in crystal rose only for her crush the rose with them in. However if EX Burst is use on Cynthia or April, they will fall on their knees as crystal form around them Mother will take in form of their own mother holding them in her arms until they're trap in crystal only for her seal them with in the Twilight Crystal. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Crystal Flower *''World Map Theme: Twilight Forest *''Dungeon Theme: The Rose Garden *''Normal Battle: The Flower *''Boss Battle: Dragon of the Crystal Rose *''Final Boss Battle: Moonstruck Blossom Rival Battle *''Vs Cynthia/April: The Red and White Rose *''Vs Alexandra: The Blue Rose: Alexandra *''Vs Avec: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category: Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters